


Vet

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [621]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tim takes Jethro to the vet.





	Vet

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/12/2001 for the word [vet](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/12/vet).
> 
> vet  
> To provide veterinary care for (an animal).  
> To provide (a person) with medical care.  
> To examine carefully; to subject to thorough appraisal; to evaluate.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #297 Smell.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vet

“Oh my. What is that smell?” The vet asked as McGee entered the examination room.

“That’s what I’m hoping you can tell me.” McGee countered, explaining. “Jethro has been smelling like that for the past 3 days and I can’t figure out why. As far as I know nothing has changed nutrition wise and he hasn’t gotten into anything.”

The vet pinched her nose. “Well let’s get him up on the examination table and see what we can find out.”

McGee led Jethro to the examination table and got him settled on there. 

The vet murmured to herself as she vetted the dog. “Well it appears your dog has Malassezia pachydermatis. I’ll have someone provide you with a list of medications to treat it.”

“Thank you.” McGee breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was treatable. He couldn’t imagine how Abby would react if he had to put Jethro down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
